In the field of image acquisition and processing, it may be desirable to generate a composite image based on a set of images captured by a two-dimensional camera array. Generating such a composite image may involve combining some or all of the captured images. Combining the captured images may require an accurate determination of correspondences between positions and/or pixels within the respective captured images. Based on such correspondences, depths may be estimated for objects and/or features associated with those positions and/or pixels. The accuracy with which such correspondences may be determined may depend on the accuracy of one or more image disparity factors by which they are characterized. Accordingly, techniques for improved image disparity estimation may be desirable.